Through Glass
by best with breadsticks
Summary: ONESHOT Bella thinks about her daughter, Renesmee. Her relationship with Jacob, her future, among other things.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author's Note: This just hit me and I wanted to write it. **Spoilers for Breaking Dawn!**

Oh yes, and I'm almost done writing the companion to 'Flesh of My Soul', I'm just being really slow…

--

Isabella Cullen

--

I stood watching at the window, letting my eyes gaze over the grasslands that were the front yard of the Cullen home. My home.

Edward and I had wed. And soon after, we were shocked to miraculously become pregnant. Though at first it seemed the entire situation was a nightmare. I was bearing a monster inside me. That was what everyone had told me.

But due to my determination and Edward's inability to tell me 'no', I gave birth to someone who was as far from a monster as possible. She was our child; our sweet little Renesmee.

Edward never forgot to mention to me how thankful he was that I was so incredibly stubborn and reckless. For without those tendencies, we wouldn't have been blessed with such a child.

My eyes caught sight of a clump of russet fur lying underneath one of the trees just barely in the viewing range of the window in which I gazed through.

I followed the lines of the fur until I could see the whole being resting beneath the tree.

It was easy to tell it was a large wolf resting there. My personal favorite wolf. Jacob.

I smiled as I stared at his sleeping sight. On top of him, a small girl, who looked to be about four years old, but truly wasn't, was relaxed and comfortable. I could make out her the slight movements as her chest rose and fell. Her bronze hair spread haphazardly and intertwined with the wolf's fur. Her eyes, which were my old brown, were closed and peaceful.

She fidgeted a small bit. Turning herself over on to her side. Grasping onto some of the fur beneath her as she did. Holding onto it as if it was a security blanket of sorts. Her lips moved up and down to simulate her mumbles she made in her sleep.

Her father always said she slept just like mommy, always mumbling nonsense and tossing and turning all night.

As he mentioned these old habits of mine, I always began to wonder if he missed them. What he missed about my human self that he would never say he misses. He said he'd take me no matter what. I knew this was true. Edward loved me, but at times I pondered what I'd taken away from him when I changed.

But after Renemsee's birth, it seemed to be the he had regained some of the traits that he enjoyed most about my human self.

Seeing those little traits that she had; traits of mine and traits of Edward's, they reminded me that she was indeed our child. She was the life we had brought into the world. Whether or not we were prepared for her, it was evident that her presence was much welcomed into our family.

This was our daughter. No one would ever be able to change that.

I smiled to myself, watching this happily ever after scene. I'd gotten the love of my life and now afterlife. Plus something I had never expected; a child. And I had finally officially joined the family I had always been a part of, but now it was real.

And Jacob. Jacob got his soul mate. The one who could trump another soul mate. The soul mate I had prayed would walk into his life. My little Renesmee wasn't just the light of mine and Edward's lives, but also Jacob's.

Sure, it was a bit strange to get used to the fact that my best friend, the best friend I knew I loved, was going to be my son-in-law, but I had always wanted him as part of my family, so I guess this was destiny's way of fitting him in.

And even though destiny had a plan that I don't think anyone had seen coming, it completed me. And for that I was grateful and forever in debt to destiny.

For bringing Edward to me, for getting me closer to Jacob, for giving Renesmee to me; destiny had treated me far better than I deserved.

I bit my bottom lip, letting myself soak into the moment. Knowing that in the back of my mind that I wouldn't get to experience these moments for too long; these moments of having everyone with me. Edward would be with me forever, that I was sure of. But my daughter and Jake, they were mortal. At one point or another I was going to have to say goodbye to both.

Yes, Jacob would live much longer than Renesmee, she only had about fifteen years before she would be withering away due to her speedy growth patterns. That would leave Jacob alone for who knows how long.

I winced at the thought. I had created Renesmee, so again I had created Jacob's pain; even if it hadn't happened yet. I promised myself I would not ever do that again, but once more I broke that promise.

I closed my eyes, trying to erase the thought, but I was failing. I heaved a sigh as I watched Renesmee reposition herself on her fur-covered bed called Jacob. He shifted himself this time as well. Lifting his head to look back at her.

Renesmee smiled as she opened her left eye halfway. The smile soon became what looked to be a giggle as she blinked both her eyes opened. Her small arms attempting to reach around Jacob's large wolf neck. He smiled his silly wolf smile at her.

Laughing, Renesmee moved forward and placed her tiny, pale hands over his huge eyes. He glanced around in pretend confusion from the temporary blindness, this caused her to laugh harder.

I grinned at their antics. Awake for less than one minute and already they were teasing each other.

It was then that I felt two strong arms encircle me. In a time that has since past, I would have thought these arms to be icy cold, but since I had changed into a vampire, they felt no different than my own skin.

"Beautiful." He whispered in my ear. His breath was running down my neck. His lips replaced the faint touch of his breath with a soft kiss. I leaned closer to him.

"She is." I turned my head to him. Edward smiled. I returned his smile with one of my own.

"Thank you, Bella." His lips gently caressing mine. "Thank you for giving her to me." Kissing him came naturally after his statement.

I pulled back slowly. "You're welcome."

--

Author's Note: This was inspired by the songs "Though Glass" by Stone Sour, "Dear Angel" by April Sixth, and "In My Arms" by Plumb. In case you're wondering.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
